


take me down into your paradise

by timeofsorrow



Category: ATEEZ (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Enemies to Lovers, Eventual Smut, Football | Soccer, Football | Soccer Player Jongho, Frat Boy Seonghwa, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Party of Destiny, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-02
Updated: 2019-11-02
Packaged: 2020-10-28 20:33:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20784683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/pseuds/timeofsorrow
Summary: Jongho gets dragged to a fraternity party by his best friend, Wooyoung, and he meets Seonghwa, the president of Jongho's university's fraternity, who manages to piss him off. Things between them start to go places neither of them thought would ever happen.





	take me down into your paradise

**Author's Note:**

> There...was a LOT of research that went into this fic. I went from knowing absolutely zilch about fraternity/sorority houses to being able to tell you what goes down in one despite never attending. Amazing what the internet holds!
> 
> This is not my first attempt at trying to do chaptered fic, but hopefully, this will be the first one I actually finish instead of abandoning. I'm really excited to have everyone read this as I worked super hard on trying to make sure I don't sound like an absolute fool, but as well as taking my time to write it in hopes that it reads off well. ;;;
> 
> Big thanks to my wife [Rem](https://archiveofourown.org/users/discountghost) for helping me understand some frat/soror terms and my best friend [NIkki](https://twitter.com/nikkijang63) for beta-ing.
> 
> Here's a [playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/2zxHBEPSkEeTioxTpEFG79?si=p3kOdGIhQg-Q3C9CRnZBwg) I made of songs I listened to while writing this that really vibes along with the story~
> 
> The title's taken from 'Cool For The Summer' by Demi Lovato.

There’s a loud sigh that resonates throughout Jongho’s bedroom as he digs through his closet. He pushes clothes aside and kicks boxes around that he doesn’t even remember putting in there. 

A high-pitched giggle comes from behind him and he snaps his neck toward who it came from with a pout. “Stop laughing at me, Wooyoung,” he whines and runs a hand through his hair out of frustration. “I don’t know where it is! I thought it was in here.”

Wooyoung giggles again from where he’s hanging off of Jongho’s bed upside-down while texting on his phone. “Maybe if you cleaned out your closet—or your _room_—you’d be able to find it,” he chastises. Then, he laughs when Jongho picks up a nearby item he threw on the floor and throws it at him.

“I didn’t ask for your sass!” Jongho exclaims, picking up another item to haul at Wooyoung when he dodges the previous object.

“What are you looking for again?” Wooyoung asks, also dodging the second item.

“My jersey,” he answers, kicking around more objects in his closet. “The one that I made in grade ten.”

Wooyoung makes a face that Jongho can’t see. “That one? Bitch, you were like fifteen when you got that shirt. That thing does not fit you anymore.”

Jongho rolls his eyes. “It’s not to wear it, you dipshit. It’s my charm shirt. It’s for good luck,” he explains. He then accidentally bumps into a box and it tips over, falling onto his foot. He retracts his foot, hopping around on his other while cursing under his breath. “_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Ow_!”

Wooyoung rolls his eyes at Jongho and shakes his head. "Yeah, sure. Whatever you say," he sings. He goes back to looking at his phone. Merely a second later, he shouts, "Oh," and begins to sit up.

“What?” Jongho grits out as he holds his foot and tries to massage its pain away.

A huge grin makes its way onto Wooyoung’s face. “The party.”

“Party? _What party_?”

“The one I texted you about yesterday!”

“Oh. What about it?”

“You never answered about coming with me! You left me on read!” Wooyoung whines.

“I thought the answer came off pretty obvious,” Jongho grumbles as he shakes his foot around.

Wooyoung pouts and clasps his hands together. “Please, Jongho! I don’t wanna’ go alone! I’m gonna’ be nervous. I have to meet the head of the fraternity I might join and I need moral support!”

“Then don’t go? The fuck? Why do I have to be dragged along?”

“Because you’re my best bester bestest friend ever and we do everything together?”

“That’s a lie and you know it.”

Wooyoung whines and makes a puppy face while rubbing the palms of his hands together to beg. “_Please_, Jongho? I’ll do anything!” He pleads.

“Don’t you remember how that turned out the last time we made a deal on that?” Jongho asks.

The elder sighs in a groan-like way. “Please! Please! _Please_! I’ll even buy you food afterward for missing out on your last meal of the day!”

Of course, Jongho perks up at that. It’s unsurprising seeing the huge foodie he is.

“How about this?” Wooyoung starts. “If the party doesn’t go well, I’ll treat you to dinner? But if it goes well, then I’ll treat you to dinner _and_ breakfast in the morning?”

Jongho knows a proper offer when he hears one. He would be stupid not to accept free food. He sighs in defeat. “_Fine_,” he mumbles in response.

“Yay!” Wooyoung jumps off the bed and tackles Jongho into a hug. “Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!”

Just as Wooyoung is shaking Jongho around in a hug, Jongho’s eyes catch on something under his bed. “Wait. Wait. Wait,” he says. “Is that…” He pushes himself out of Wooyoung’s grip and crawls on the floor over to the edge of his bed. He reaches under to grab something brown and orange-ish and pulls it out. When it comes to his view, he gasps. “Hell, yeah! It’s my jersey!”

It's a small, dirty shirt. Dusty, has holes, obviously overworn, and—

"God, Jongho, that fucking _stinks_!"  
  


* * *

  
  
On the day of the party, Jongho forgets about it. It isn't until Wooyoung is attempting to bring down the dorm door that he gets reminded. When he opens the door, he finds Wooyoung all dressed versus his tight, white T-shirt and grey sweatpants, and it clicks.

"You're not dressed."

"Oops. Uh. Forgot," he replies, slightly grimacing.

“Uh-huh.” Wooyoung releases a sigh and pushes into Jongho's room. "I kinda' figured, so I thought ahead," he says and Jongho realizes he's holding his makeup bag.

"Oh, _great_," he responds sarcastically.

It doesn’t take long to his surprise. Wooyoung helps him get dolled up and he can't deny that Wooyoung he did a pretty good job. He doesn't get dressed like this often, opting to stay in and play video games or yell over pizza. Seeing himself like this as he looks in his mirror is a bit foreign.

"Stop making that face," Wooyoung says as Jongho turns around to face him.

"What face?"

"The one that says you wanna' take someone out. With your fists."

"I need that face so no one bothers me."

"No, you need to look _approachable_."

"What? No. _You're_ the one trying to be scouted. Not me."

"But you're going as my moral support, remember? I can't have my best friend standing beside me, looking as if he's my bodyguard!"

Jongho rolls his eyes. "I'll stick nowhere close to you, then. Let's go already?"

Wooyoung sighs and shakes his head.

Finally, they leave Jongho’s dorm and head out to the parking lot. They get in Jongho’s car, and Jongho drives off after Wooyoung rattles off the address of the fraternity house and Jongho enters it into his GPS.

On the way there, Wooyoung plays his playlist and they sing along to their favourite songs. It’s been a while since he and Wooyoung have hung out like this. With Wooyoung’s dance classes and Jongho’s soccer practice and soccer games, they haven't really been able to hang out properly. Now that he’s driving with him like this, he realizes how long it’s been and how much he has missed it. He wouldn’t admit it to Wooyoung, but he’s a bit glad he convinced him to go.

As they begin to arrive at their designation, Jongho has to drive through a fairly fancy looking neighbourhood. It surprises him, but then he figures he shouldn’t be since it’s a frat party they’re going to. When Siri tells him they’ve arrived at the house, Jongho looks out and sees...basically a mansion. 

And it’s huge. 

As fuck.

Wooyoung whistles. “Wow…”

“No thoughts, head empty,” Jongho replies as he tries to search for a place to park his car. When he finally does, he pulls into a spot and turns his car off. He looks at Wooyoung with raised brows. “Last chance to say you don’t wanna’ go anymore,” he teases.

Wooyoung rolls his eyes. “I’m not chickening out, Jongho,” he says and unbuckles his seatbelt.

“That’s not what I said, but if the shoe fits.” He unbuckles his own seat belt and takes his keys out of the ignition to pocket them. He also puts his phone in his pocket and makes sure his wallet is there. “What exactly are you gonna’ be doing?” He asks as Wooyoung opens the passenger door.

Wooyoung gets out as Jongho opens his door. “Well, technically it’s just the beginning of the new semester kinda’ party? I’m just gonna’ like, meet people who are in the frat,” he explains. “And possibly the president of the frat? Which is why I’m nervous… But if everything goes well, I might actually join!”

Jongho’s lips go thin as he nods his head. He really doesn’t understand what it is that Wooyoung likes about fraternities or why he wants to join. He’s heard nothing but terrible things about frat life. He can’t understand how someone as kind and free Wooyoung would want to get involved with that. But Wooyoung is excited and really happy. He wouldn’t do anything to take that happiness away from him. So he never voices his opinion.

The two of them begin to make their way up to the mansion after Jongho locks his car. When they're actually standing in front of it, they realize how huge it really is. They thought it was huge already from when they pulled up, but standing in front of it is another thing. Jongho feels like an ant compared to it.

Wooyoung grabs his arm and begins pulling him along. “Come on. You’re so slow,” he whines as he tries to pull him faster across the lawn. He can’t really pull Jongho since Jongho is bigger than him and weighs more than him, but he tries anyway.

Jongho sighs. “I am! I am! Stop dragging me,” he exclaims and tries to keep up with Wooyoung’s pace. As soon as they make it to the front door, Jongho can already hear the crowd of people and the music blaring with the bass pulsing through the ground. He already knows he’s going to have a headache before thirty minutes even passes.

Wooyoung opens the door to the fraternity house and they are hit with the loud noises of many people and loud music; musty air and mixed mingled breaths of too many bodies surrounding the area. Wooyoung holds onto Jongho’s arm tighter. “No weird faces,” he yells as they enter the house and Jongho rolls his eyes. He’ll make as many faces as he wants, thank you very much!

The duo step inside and the door closes behind them. Immediately, they’re greeted by bodies crashing into them and pushing them around. Wooyoung shakes Jongho’s arm in his grip to let him know he’s holding on and Jongho keeps following after him. 

He’s not sure where they’re going, but Jongho trust Wooyoung knows what he’s doing since he wanted to be here in the first place. He’s dragged along through waves of people until Wooyoung guides him into what he suspects is a kitchen, since there’s a stove, refrigerator, and cabinets everywhere. 

In the middle of the room, there’s a huge dining table with food lined up all over it and in the center lies bowls of liquid, which he thinks is probably punch—_laced with more liquor than juice_, he thinks.

Wooyoung lets go of his arm when they enter the room and looks at him. He points to the table and yells over the loud music and people talking, “You wanna’ get something to drink first?”

Jongho shrugs in response. “Sure!” He yells back. They both walk over to the table and grab infamous red cups sitting next to the bowls of liquid. 

Wooyoung fills both of their cups halfway and passes one to Jongho. Then, he immediately begins drinking it.

Jongho winces as he watches Wooyoung drink it and then begins coughing right after.

“Holy shit! That was strong as _fuck_,” he exclaims.

Jongho can’t help but laugh at him for that. Wooyoung is more sensitive to things like this more than he is. He doesn’t really have much of a reaction to alcohol and it already takes him forever to get drunk. He’s not sure he’s ever really _been_ drunk either. He thinks he would really have to drink _a lot_ for that to happen.

He watches as Wooyoung scoops another portion into his cup. He then sticks his hand into the bowl of lollipops next to the punch, takes one out, and gestures his head to the exit. "Let's go see if we can find anyone from our classes first?" He asks.

Jongho nods in response and begins following after Wooyoung. They start scouring through different rooms, having to push through people every now and then. Eventually, someone comes up to Wooyoung who recognizes him. They begin enthusiastically talking to one another and Jongho suddenly feels third-wheeled. 

Slightly grimacing, he slowly backs away so that Wooyoung doesn’t notice. When he’s out of Wooyoung’s proximity, he sighs. He eventually decides to venture off somewhere, making sure his phone is on vibrate in case Wooyoung texts him.

There are so many rooms Jongho has to weave through just in order to find a non-occupied couch to relax on. When he finally does find one, he finishes his drink earlier than he expected and his stomach grumbles. It makes him realize he’s going to have to get up and have _another_ adventure through the house to find the kitchen. 

He does go back to the kitchen when he successfully reaches it. He tries to find something to munch on since he left the house on an empty stomach. He stands at the table, looking over the food in interest. He sometimes hates these kind of events because he doesn’t know if someone sneezed on the food or touched anything with unclean hands. He can be prissy at times but he’s watching his own health, okay? 

While he's picking at the food, another person enters the room and stands next to him. Jongho isn’t paying much attention to them until they both reach out to grab a piece of fruit from the fruit platter. They both retract their hand and look at each other with soft, embarrassed laughs following. 

A second later, the person goes, "Oh! Hey! Jongho!"

Jongho tilts his head to the side for a few seconds before he realizes who it is. It's Jackson. His old neighbour from back home. He moved out of his parent’s house two and a half years before Jongho did. He can’t believe it. He didn’t think he was ever going to see Jackson again.

Jackson was hands down the most popular dude in his town, always known for throwing the most amazing parties. He was a natural at communication. Made to do entertainment. Knew how to host well. His parties were never shut down because he could control them well. It’s why he was so well-known. Everybody loved him and he loved everybody in return. He was a really cool guy. Jongho enjoyed having him as his neighbour even though he rarely attended Jackson’s parties.

“Wow,” Jongho says as Jackson pulls him in for a mighty hug. “I haven’t seen you in so long. man. Where the fuck have you been?”

Jackson pulls away with a huge grin. “Living my life, man!” He exclaims. “I’m the head of my own frat now!”

Jongho wishes he could say he’s surprised about that but he really isn’t. With how popular Jackson is, he would be surprised if he _wasn’t_.

“Damn, that’s sick, Jackson! How’s it been for ya’?” Jongho asks and that’s how they begin catching up on the past couple years since they’d seen each other. They relocate to the back of the kitchen as other people start coming in to grab food and they’re in the way.

Jongho doesn’t know how long they spend leaning against the walls before two of Jongho’s other old friends who left for college before he did walk in—Bambam and Yugyeom. They greet each other with hugs, fist bumps, and childhood hand shakes. The four of them talked together for half an hour before Jackson's name is called a while later. He leaves Jongho and his friends with a grin and his number so they can catch up later.

He’s left alone again when Yugyeom and Bambam leave twenty minutes later. He ends up leaving the kitchen on a full stomach too, having not paid attention to how much he was eating as he talked. He casually ventures in and out of different rooms, stopping in one room that holds out to be a game room. He watches as some people play pool and others try beer pong. He laughs to himself as they all fucking suck, but he knows it because a majourity of them are fucking wasted.

Eventually, Jongho gets tired of hanging around inside. The loud music gives him a headache. He travels around the house until he finds the door to go outside and sits on one of the chairs on the lawn in the backyard. While he's resting, texting away on his phone and watching other people around him look like idiots, he suddenly sees a really pretty man from inside through the window. 

Jongho...has probably never ever seen someone so beautiful in his entire life before. It could be an exaggeration, but the guy is really gorgeous. He has a nice smile and when his head tips back with a laugh, he can’t help but to watch him even longer. He does start to feel like he’s being a creep though and wonders whether he should go say something or stop staring. 

His train of thought is interrupted when he sees Wooyoung burst from inside of the house to throw up on the lawn. He shakes his head and that’s when he decides it's time for them to go home. When he looks at the time on his phone, he finds it's two AM. How the fuck did he really stay for this long?

Jongho lets Wooyoung finish vomiting before he brings him water and guides him to his car. He buckles Wooyoung in the passenger seat and ignores Wooyoung’s complains about how he wasn’t done partying yet. Wooyoung’s dorm is farther out than Jongho’s dorm is, so when they finally arrive, he just lets Wooyoung crash in his room. He sets his alarm for ten AM and lets Wooyoung sleep in his bed while he sleeps on the floor.

He weirdly dreams about the man he saw that night.

When Jongho wakes in the morning, it’s to the sound of Wooyoung vomiting. He sighs to himself and gets up to find Advil for Wooyoung. As he searches through his drawers, he really thinks about how this whole frat thing is stupid, but he keeps his mouth shut. Maybe he’s uneducated and that’s why he doesn’t get it like Wooyoung does. But he still won’t say anything. He doesn’t want to ruin Wooyoung’s happiness.

After Wooyoung finally gets settled, both of them get cleaned up enough to head out to get breakfast like Wooyoung promised him. As they eat, Wooyoung tells him about all of his encounters and excitedly confirms that he wants to join. Jongho doesn't want to hurt his feelings, so he congratulates Wooyoung with a sincere grin on his face. He then talks about his upcoming soccer game instead, but he worries about Wooyoung on the inside.  
  


* * *

  
  
"Okay, so. I have a proposal."

"Yeah?"

"There's another party in a couple of weeks at the fraternity—"

"Absolutely fucking not, Wooyoung."

"Aw, but _p-lease_, Jongho? It won't be super crowded like last time! Only people who plan to join will be going!" Wooyoung pleads.

"Wooyoung, last time, I couldn't even reach you for like—I don't even know. Four hours? I _don't_ wanna' endure that again," Jongho says in response.

Wooyoung sticks his lips out and widens his eyes, giving Jongho his infamous puppy dog look. It only takes Jongho about ten seconds maximum before he's sighing loudly. At that, Wooyoung knows he's won, so he gives out a cheer and tackles Jongho into a hug.

Jongho ends up getting dragged along because he doesn't have it in him to decline Wooyoung. He's really attached to him. He always gives in at the end. He can never say no to Wooyoung. It's just impossible.

And, hey. You know what? Maybe he’ll get to see that really hot dude he saw at the last party. The one he just stared at for who knows how long. He’s a _look-don’t-touch_ kind of guy. He’d rather ogle the man from afar than go up to him and make conversation.

He's not shy. He really isn't. But for some reason, the beauty of that man intimidates him. Like he's way out of Jongho's league and he doesn't deserve to be in wind's distance of the man's presence. It's an extreme entitlement to be placed on a guy he doesn't even know, but he can't help how he feels. The man's existence is just that dashingly overwhelming to him.

Jongho sighs heavily with Wooyoung on top of him as he accepts his fate. He should probably work harder on rejecting Wooyoung, he thinks and rolls his eyes to himself because he knows that won't happen.  
  


* * *

  
  
Head. 

Sometimes he gets too into his head. And then he needs an escape because it becomes way too overwhelming. That’s when he finds himself venturing out of the dormitory building late at night when most students are heading in rather than heading out.

The university’s campus is humongous. It holds the entire university itself—made out of at least five to seven buildings on its own, the female and male dormitories, a parking garage, walking trails, small parks, a gym, a football-soccer arena, a tennis court, a swimming area—one inside _and_ outside, some form of a hospital, and a cafeteria that looks like a mall from the outside because of how many brand name stores are located on the inside.

It’s safe to say it’s a monster of a campus site. Especially because you can easily get lost. Jongho loves the complexity of it, though. It gives him a challenge. And he _loves challenges_.

Right now, he’s got his hands stuffed into the pockets of his hoodie as he turns around a corridor to enter one of the many parks. The street’s lamps are already on, signalling the lateness and darkness of the night. They shine like bright, yellow lanterns and Jongho can’t help but stare at them as he leisurely walks down a path.

He doesn’t know how long he’s been out here, maybe half an hour at the least, but he’s at peace with taking in nature around him. His head is empty, no thoughts forming. It’s a pretty content feeling. 

That is, until someone is suddenly bumping rather harshly into him. He’s a pretty strong guy, so his stance is barely affected; but the person who collided with him? Not so much. They’re sent falling to the ground. It happens too comedically and Jongho has to keep himself from snorting out a laugh.

“Shit, oh, my God! You okay?!” Jongho immediately exclaims, his hands shooting out of his pockets as squats next to the person to check if they’re alright.

The person sits up, waving their hand at Jongho. “_Fuck_. Yeah, yeah, I’m chill,” they say, dusting cement off of their hands. “Sorry, I wasn’t watching where I was walking—oh, wait! Hey!” They stop speaking when they face Jongho.

Jongho blinks and huffs out a small laugh. “Jackson?” He asks incredulously.

The man—_Jackson_—laughs too and reaches out for the hand that Jongho is holding out. He’s helped onto his feet by Jongho and pulls Jongho into a hug. “Yeah, man! I totally didn’t expect that to be you!” He exclaims and pulls away. “Damn, your build? You’re like, made of fucking stone and steel!”

Another small chuckle leaves Jongho’s mouth and he shrugs, stuffing his hands back into his pockets. “Yeah, get that a lot,” he replies, a small smile on his lips.

“Hell, I’m sure!” Jackson laughs. “What you doing out here so late? You should be heading _to_ dorms, not _away_.”

“Ah…” Jongho rubs the nape of his neck sheepishly. “Couldn’t sleep,” he admits.

Jackson nods his head in understandment. “I get that. Been there plenty of times,” he says. “You heading back now?” He asks.

“Uhhh…” Jongho fishes his phone out of his pocket and turns it on to view the time. It blinks at him, blaring it’s nearly two AM. Holy shit. When he stepped out, it was only half-past eleven. How did he fucking walk for so long?

Jongho shoves his phone back into his pocket and nods. “Yeah. Was out here a lot longer than I realized,” he responds.

Jackson grins. “Great! I’ll walk with you until you get back to your dorm. I’m leaving around there.”

They begin walking together, making small conversation. It’s just a bit of chitchat here and there as they have been keeping in touch via text. Jongho mostly talks about his upcoming game and how his teammates are getting prepared for it. Jackson in return tells him about some whackass adventure he’s had to go through recently. He always has an interesting story to tell.

Somehow the topic of stress comes up and Jackson begins lecturing Jongho about taking off time for himself when he needs to. He jumps into how Jongho needs to let his body relax sometimes and let off some steam. When Jongho asks him how the fuck he’s supposed to do that, he gasps.

“You need to get _laid_, broski!” Jackson exasperates, throwing an arm around Jongho’s shoulder and pulling him in.

Jongho’s entire face turns pink out of embarrassment. “I-I don’t have time for that!” He exclaims, defending himself.

Jackson scoffs and rolls his eyes. “_Everybody’s_ got time for that, Hoho.”

Jongho turns his head to glare up at Jackson. “Stop calling me that.”

“What? Hoho? But it’s cute! Just like you!” He says and lets go of Jongho to squish his cheeks.

Jongho continues to glare at him. “Are you done yet?” He asks between the hands of Jackson’s.

Jackson sighs and pulls his hands away. “You really haven’t seen anyone you wanna’ fuck the brains out of?”

Jongho throws his hands up into the air and starts walking away from Jackson. “Nope! No! Don’t want to talk about this!” He exclaims, shaking his head furiously.

Jackson laughs and jogs ahead to keep up with Jongho’s pace. “I’m just askin’! ‘Cause I could get you hooked up with someone if that’s the hard part.”

“I don’t need your blind date shenanigans, Jackson,” Jongho growls.

He isn’t fazed by it, though. He just continues on with, “Is that because you’re truly not interested?” He asks and then quickly adds, “Or is it because you already have someone in mind?”

The latter phrase makes Jongho suddenly skid to a stop. The face of that random guy he’s been thinking about ever since that party he attended flashes through his mind. It makes his cheeks burn a little greater.

“Aha! You _do_! I knew it!” Jackson exclaims, hitting Jongho on his shoulder excitedly. “Who! Who is it!?”

Jongho’s quiet a moment before he softly speaks up. “I-I don’t know who it is…”

Jackson scoffs. “What do you mean “I don’t know who it is!?” Obviously you know if they’re on your mind!”

“No, not like that! I just—” He sighs, his posture drooping as he starts to sulk. “I saw him...when we were at that party a few weeks ago. The one Woo dragged me to and we met again?”

“Uh-h_uuuuu_h?” Jackson gestures his hands in a circular motion, trying to spur him to keep talking.

“I mean—that’s it. I just…_saw_ him. And he’s been on my mind ever since.”

Jackson whistles long and gives Jongho a smirk. “_Day-um_, Hoho! You got it _bad_! Three weeks and the dude’s _still_ on your mind? That’s some _deep_ connection there, holy shit.”

Jongho pouts at Jackson and pushes him, making him burst into laughter. “I don’t need your bullshit, man!”

“Chill! Chill! I’m just shook!” Jackson throws his arm around Jongho again as they begin walking back to the dorms together. “What’d he look like? Maybe I know him.”

“Um,” Jongho starts. He isn’t good at descriptions. And Jackson knows this. “He had like...black hair that was swept to the side. A long-ish, straight kinda' nose? I don’t know. Pink lips that weren't thick but weren't thin either? And a really prominent Adam's apple...”

“Okay…” Jackson blinks. “What was he wearing?” He asks instead.

Jongho has to think for a moment. He can’t really recall his attire. In fact, he doesn’t even know if he saw it. He was mostly looking at his facial expressions—the movement of his lips and the way his hair fell on his face when he laughed. “Oh… I can’t—don’t remember…”

Jackson huffs out some air akin to a chuckle and ruffles Jongho’s hair affectionately. “Well, that was kinda’ useless. You’re not good at describing, Hoho.”

Jongho hit Jackson hard on his bicep, making the latter yelp in pain and burst into laughter again. “You’re so _irritating_, God,” Jongho grumbles.

The latter only puts on a huge grin. “But you’re gonna’ love me,” he sings.

“And what makes you say that?” Jongho responds.

“You remember I’m president of my frat, right?”

“Yeah, you talk about it so much. It’s kinda’ hard not to.”

“W_eeeeee_ll,” he starts and Jongho already doesn’t like the idea, “if I throw a party, I reckon he’s most definitely gonna’ show up. Especially if he was at this party you met him at.”

“What’s your point here?” Jongho asks as he kicks a rock on the ground.

“If he does show up, just point him out to me and I’ll do my best to help set you guys up!” Jackson says. “And like I said, I might know him!”

It’s quiet for a while as Jongho thinks about Jackson’s proposal. There’s really nothing he’s got to lose right now. If the man isn’t interested, then he isn’t interested. Jongho will just have to move on. And he can do that. It wouldn’t be the first time.

But if the man _is_ interested, what then? Jongho is confident, but it’s not like he’s been in many relationships to know where to go. Especially when they all ended up terrible. If whatever this might be turns out to be _not_ a one-time thing, what’s he supposed to do in order to keep him?

He may like challenges, but when it comes to his feelings—his mind, his heart, his sanity—he doesn’t like to play games. Likes to keep himself straight. Doesn’t want distractions so he can have his head in the game. Doesn’t want end up heartbroken _again_.

Yet he also knows that what he’s feeling right now isn’t his usual self. In no part of his life has he ever been stuck on someone like this. Specifically someone who he hasn’t even _met_. It’s just super crazy to him how much he feels himself falling for a guy he only saw once. It’s not that he’s cynical when he says this, but he doesn’t believe in love at first sight. 

Well, at least he _thought_ he didn’t. After this, he’s reflecting on everything he’s ever believed.

Considering how he’s been feeling lately, he’s starting to think it wouldn’t hurt to take one last shot at this...thing. Whatever this _thing_ is. It isn’t love. Can’t call it a relationship when there’s nothing even there between him and this guy whose name he doesn’t even know. It’s just _a thing_.

Jongho sighs and shrugs his shoulders. “Sure, I guess.” He finally answers. If anything goes wrong, the only person he can blame is himself.

Jackson cheers. “I got my matchmaker gears runnin’! I’ll help you get your man of your dreams.”

Jongho scoffs and shakes his head with a small blush appearing on his cheeks. “He’s not my man,” he denies.

“_Yet_,” Jackson adds.

Jongho rolls his eyes. “Shut up,” he mumbled, causing Jackson to laugh. “What are you even doing over here on this campus anyway?”

At that, Jackson groans. “Oh, dude, you wouldn’t even _believe_ it,” he starts.

Jongho sighs, already regretting asking, and prepares himself to hear a story that has absolutely no end.  
  


* * *

  
  
On the day of the party, Jongho forgets again. Can’t blame him since it’s not benefitting him in any way. At least, not like how it is for Wooyoung. Anyway, the point is that Wooyoung bursts into his dorm yet again and gives him a “makeover.” Which usually happens every time Wooyoung drags him out to some kind of event.

“You have to look proper, Jongho! You can’t go everywhere looking like a homeless person,” Wooyoung chastises, applying some eyeshadow from some brand name company Jongho doesn’t think he’s ever heard of to Jongho’s eyelids.

“And why not?” He asks.

“Because people judge,” Wooyoung simply answers.

“Well. People shouldn’t judge a book by its cover,” he pointedly states.

Wooyoung sighs loudly and leans back to glare at Jongho. “Stop making things complicated for me!” He whines.

Jongho smiles thinly. “I could make it less difficult by just _not going_. How’s that sound?”

“Choi Jongho.”

“Your call, mate.”

“I will kick your shin.”

“Do it! Then I won’t be able to go because I’ll be limping around with a bruise on my leg.”

Wooyoung pushes Jongho backward onto the bed by shoving his hand onto his face. “I swear to God, you’re so annoying!” He exclaims.

“But you love me.”

“Unfortunately.”

Jongho grins as he rolls over on his bed, effectively ruining the makeup Wooyoung just perfected and making him scream out of horror.  
  


* * *

  
  
Getting to the fraternity house is easier this time across, having been there once already. They don’t get lost this time and it feels satisfying to Jongho. Heading up to the door still feels a bit intimidating, though, because of how huge the mansion is. He understands why people loiter on the front lawn and backyard rather than inside.

According to Wooyoung, he had met the president of the fraternity the last time they were here. Wooyoung spoke of him like he was some sort of God or something. He can’t lie and say he wasn’t intrigued by it. The way Wooyoung described him made him sound like a really nice guy. He was glad that at least if Wooyoung really did join, he wouldn’t be under the head of some fuck boy asshole.

When they walk inside, Jongho immediately spots the man that has been on his mind these past three weeks. It’s kind of hard not to seeing there’s a crowd around him as he speaks to everyone with a refreshing smile.

“Oh, my God,” Wooyoung breathes out and elbows Jongho in his side.

“What?”

“That’s him.”

“Him? That’s him who?”

“The guy there surrounded by all those people? That’s him.”

Jongho’s heart begins to race. Shit. He tries to play it cool. Like he’s totally not affected. “Okay, but _who_? Who is he and why does he matter right now?”

“I cannot—Jongho, oh my God—the _president_, you fucking dummy!” Wooyoung seethes exasperatedly.

Oh. 

_Oh_.

He inhales deeply.

_Fuck_.

He isn’t ready for this yet.

“Oh,” is all of that falls out of his mouth before he snaps back into it. He gives Wooyoung a pat on the shoulder. “Well, go get your shit sorted. I’m just gonna’—” Jongho points behind himself and starts to walk backward. “—go see if they have any non-spiked soda and chill on a couch or something.” 

Wooyoung reaches out for Jongho, going, “Wait!” but Jongho steps out of his reach. 

“Have fun! Bye!” He exclaims and turns around to run away from Wooyoung. 

And if Wooyoung has a pout on his face? Well, what Jongho can’t see can’t hurt him.  
  


* * *

  
  
So Jongho still doesn’t know his name.

He’s been at the party now for about an hour and a half at least. Wooyoung was right about this event being less wild and more chill, but he still loses Wooyoung regardless. In a way, he’s kind of glad because he knows Wooyoung would try to make him meet _The President_ and he still isn’t ready for that. He’s tried to steer clear of wherever a huge crowd was formed, a bit sure that’s where the guy was each time.

Though, he doesn’t know why he’s avoiding him. He wanted to get to know him, right? What the fuck is his problem? He isn't a shy person. Pretty outgoing. So he doesn’t get why he’s acting this way. People don’t ever intimidate him. Why’s this one guy any different to him?

It’s fucking with his brain in multiple ways and he hates it. Choi Jongho? Getting worked up over a fucking guy? He must have lost his Goddamn marbles. He’s got to chalk it up and get back to his normal self. He hasn’t felt like himself in almost four weeks. Like seriously? What’s gotten into him? He’s a bit frustrated with himself if he’s going to be honest.

But yeah. Name? Unknown. He figured it might be better that way though. He doesn’t know what would happen to his brain if he could finally put a name to face.

He sighs to himself before he downs the last bit of coke in his can and then crushes it. He has to use the bathroom badly now after drinking five cans. Too occupied trying to avoid certain people, he didn’t realize where his actions could lead him in the aftermath. 

Now, he’s got to go venture out _again_ to go find a bathroom in this huge ass mansion. He’s ready for another adventure. It takes him ten whole minutes of searching for a bathroom, opening and closing random doors, before he finally gives up and texts Wooyoung.  
  
  
  


**ratchet ass bitch**

  
  


Dude, where’s the fucking bathroom in this God forsaken house  
_10:32 PM_

  
  
uhhh  
_10:36 PM_

where r u @ rn?  
_10:36 PM_  
  


I don’t fucking know?  
_10:36PM_

In some hallway on the 3rd floor, I think???  
_10:36PM_

  
  
sometimes ur rly a dumbass, jong  
_10:36 PM_

once u go up the stairs, it’s lit rally the 1st door on the left  
_10:37 PM_  
  


You know what?  
_10:37 PM_

Fuck you  
_10:37 PM_

I’ll make sure I pick up a new best friend on the way out  
_10:37 PM_

  
  
luv u 2, boo~ 😘😘😘  
_10:40 PM_  
  
  
  
Jongho pockets his phone and turns around to go back the way he came from. He grumbles to himself about how he needs new friends until he begins to reach the stairs. When he starts to pass them, he skids to a stop. And then backtracks. Leans on the wall and slowly peeks his head out to the side until he can see down the stairwell.

_The guy he’s been lowkey crushing on is right there on the flight of stairs_.

His heartbeat suddenly picks up and his mouth goes dry. What the shit? Why is he so affected by this man?! Goddamn, he’s about to run past the stairs like the coward he’s being, but then he starts to pick up on the words coming from the guy’s mouth. 

It’s the first time Jongho is hearing him speak and he can’t help but think how the man’s voice weirdly sounds like a chocolate fondue fountain. It’s beautiful and draws you to it with its sweet, flowing nature. He feels _sick_ to his stomach. How the hell has he become such a romantic like this?

The way he pretty much eavesdrops on the guy, though, is _completely_ unintentional. He really means to be hyper-focusing on the man’s attractive voice, but somehow he starts paying attention to what he’s really saying to the other man beside him—_who’s also really attractive. Who the fuck is he? Holy shit_.

But anyway. That’s kind of the downfall to everything.

“They have to have the looks,” Jongho hears him say. “I mean, look at me. I can pretty much get any girl or guy I want. They practically all fall at my feet like dominoes. I don’t even have to try. It’s quite funny to me sometimes. Especially with how they think that I’d get with just about any of them.” Then he laughs haughtily.

And—what? What the fuck? Did he hear that right? Did that guy _really just say that_? What the fuck? What the _actual fuck_?

That completely throws Jongho off. Those emotions he just had? Gone. Every last feeling of interest that he felt toward the guy? Replaced with disgust. 

Angry. He’s pissed. Because _no_. Absolutely fucking not. He wasn’t going to like someone with that kind of mindset. Hell to the fucking no. Fuck him. That was the first and final straw. He doesn’t need that type of fucked up vibe in his proximity.

He doesn’t stay to listen to the rest of their conversation. And he probably should have. But fuck it. Fuck him. Fuck them. He doesn’t need this. He doesn’t want to be around this. Around this shitty toxicity.

Jongho’s anger bubbles above his previous being of cowardice. He stalks past the stairwell, fuming in anger, and storms into the bathroom, slamming it behind him. His strength is unmatched when he’s angry. If they heard the bathroom door almost break off its hinges after it slammed shut, he didn’t care. As long as they didn’t come to the door, he was good. Because if they did, he’s one-hundred percent sure he’d punch the pretty guy he’d harboured a crush on in the past few weeks square in his face.

That’d make up for the angry tears that threatened to fall from his eyes, right?  
  


* * *

  
  
Jongho doesn’t know how long he stayed in the bathroom, but when he finally exits, the two men are gone. It’s a good thing because he doesn’t know how he would act if they were still there. He closes the door behind him and starts making his way down the steps with his hands shoved into his pockets.

He’s ready to leave. He doesn’t want to be here anymore. His entire vibe is ruined. He kind of just wants to go home and cry in his bed until he falls asleep. Not healthy, but he can’t really give two shits about that right now.

It’s unfair to Jongho. How quickly he got attached to this guy that he knew absolutely nothing about and how he broke Jongho’s heart with just a few sentences. He’s so angry at himself for letting his feelings get out of control like this. But can you blame him? The guy was presented to Jongho in the most perfect way. Jongho wasn’t the kind of person to judge someone else by their looks. Perhaps that’s what lead him wrongly. 

But Wooyoung also talked of him so sweetly. He praised this guy and made him seem like he was an angel sent from heaven or something. Jongho’s so pissed that the guy is two-faced like this. Tricking people into thinking he’s Godsent when he’s really a stuck-up bastard.

And the worst part about it? He almost fell for it too.

Jongho pulls out his phone and begins to text Wooyoung again. He wants to go fucking home.  
  
  
  


**ratchet ass bitch**

  
  


Yo.  
_11:17 PM_

This president guy's a fucking asshole.  
_11:17 PM_

Woo, what the fuck?  
_11:17 PM_

  
  
???????????????  
_11:21 PM_

wdym?  
_11:21 PM_  
  


He’s a stuck-up chickenshit.  
_11:21 PM_

How the hell did you get this misconception that he’s an angel?  
_11:21 PM_

  
  
jong, wat r u on abt  
_11:23 PM_

lol did u drink a lot????  
_11:23 PM_  
  


No, I didn’t drink anything spiked  
_11:23 PM_

Your fuckin president is a two-faced bastard  
_11:23 PM_

And needs his priorities checked  
_11:23 PM_

  
  
irdk wtf ur talkin abt, jong  
_11:23 PM_

seonghwa isn’t stuck-up or two-faced  
_11:23 PM_

he’s super kind & funny  
_11:24 PM_

a li’l awk but def entertaining  
_11:24 PM_

wat got ur panties in a twist???  
_11:24 PM_  
  


I overheard him talking with someone  
_11:24 PM_

Something about how almost no one in this party is fit enough to join his dumb frat  
_11:24 PM_

And don’t look as attractive as him  
_11:24 PM_

  
  
waaaaaat?????????  
_11:28 PM_

lol i think u misheard  
_11:28 PM_

or didn’t understand smthn  
_11:28 PM_

or mayb u rly r drunk lmao  
_11:28 PM_

where r u @?  
_11:28 PM_

mayb if u come meet him, u’ll see wat i mean  
_11:28 PM_  
  


I just came back downstairs.  
_11:28 PM_

I don’t wanna meet him.  
_11:28 PM_

I wanna go home  
_11:28 PM_

  
  
wha????????  
_11:30 PM_

y????  
_11:30 PM_  
  


I’m done.  
_11:30 PM_

I don’t wanna be here anymore.  
_11:30 PM_

It’s ruining my vibe.  
_11:30 PM_

  
  
:(((  
_11:30 PM_

can u pls meet him 1st? :(((((((  
_11:30 PM_

u promised u’d b my moral support :((((((((((((((((((  
_11:31 PM_  
  


Ugh, fuck you  
_11:32 PM_

Fine.  
_11:32 PM_

But we’re leaving right after  
_11:33 PM_

I’m not coming back to this house again, so don’t ask me.  
_11:33 PM_

  
  
i’m sowwy :((((  
_11:40 PM_

ily, ty <3  
_11:40 PM_  
  
  
  
Jongho shoves his phone into his pocket and leans back against the couch he’s sitting on. He’s put on his resident bitch face and whoever tries to talk to him is getting clipped bites. He doesn’t want to talk.

He wants to go home.  
  


* * *

  
  
Almost an hour later, Jongho is finally meeting up with Wooyoung to go meet the asshole of a president. And—

Oh, wait. Didn’t Wooyoung mention the guy’s name in text? Seonghwa, right? 

Jongho scoffs to himself. 

He finally knows the dude’s name and he doesn’t even care about him anymore. God is truly testing him.

Wooyoung takes Jongho’s hand into his and shakes it excitedly as they weave their way through people. “You will see the light, Jongho!” He exclaims. “He’s great! I swear!”

Jongho can’t believe how Wooyoung really thinks that him <s>finally</s> formally meeting Seonghwa is going to change his opinion. It’s like he totally forgot how stubborn Jongho is. “Yeah, sure,” he grumbles as Wooyoung pulls him along.

When they finally enter the common room of the frat, there’s a crowd again. Of course, Seonghwa stands in the midst of it all. Fucking dickass.

As Jongho looks at him, he feels hatred growing like vines throughout his chest, forming over the former feelings of—ha. He laughs bitterly to himself. Can he even call it love? Because it wasn’t really love. Just an overwhelming attraction toward the guy.

Fuck it. It doesn’t even matter anymore because whatever the fuck it was, it’s gone now.

And he feels empty.

After the crowd begins to disperse, Wooyoung drags him over to where Seonghwa stands with the guy he also saw with him earlier. They’re idly talking to one another with red cups in their hands. Jongho imagines stalking over to them, snatching their cups, and pouring it over their heads. It makes him feel a little better.

He watches Wooyoung interact with them, not saying one word. He tries not to make eye contact with them, opting for staring at the ground or at pretty much anything else but them. It’s not until Wooyoung shakes his hand again that he snaps out of his reverie and finally looks at them.

“And this is my best friend!” He hears Wooyoung say. “Seonghwa, this is Jongho. Jongho, this is Seonghwa.” He grins brightly at Jongho and Jongho inwardly sighs, holding back his spite.

“Hi,” is all he says.

The man gives him a smile. “Nice to finally meet you. I’ve heard a lot about you from your friend here,” he greets Jongho.

Wait, what? Wooyoung’s been mentioning Jongho to him? What the fuck? His head whips toward Wooyoung with a glare who’s only grinning back at him. He’s going to fucking kick Wooyoung’s fucking ass to New York City later.

Jongho turns back to Seonghwa and gives him a fake smile in return. “I’ve heard about you just the same,” he replies. “You’re a catch.” He hopes he sounds uninterested and sarcastic. Even though he’s hating this guy’s fucking guts, his heart is beating against his chest. He still finds him hot. He curses his heart for going against his mind. This is why he hates feelings.

“Oh, really?” Seonghwa looks at Wooyoung with a wider smile. “I hope they were good things!”

Wooyoung grins back at him with a nod.

It’s like he has glitter and hearts shooting out of his eyes at Seonghwa. It disgusts Jongho. 

“I’m gonna’ go get me ‘n Jongho a drink and be right back! You guys talk to each other!” Wooyoung exclaims. He takes off so quickly that Jongho doesn’t even get to complain that he can fetch his own drink. Now he’s left alone with Seonghwa as Seonghwa’s friend also disappeared before Wooyoung did.

Seonghwa laughs softly as he watches Wooyoung’s figure disappear. Then, he looks at Jongho. “You having a good time?” He asks.

Jongho almost rolls his eyes. “No,” he bluntly replies. “Ready to go home.”

The man frowns. “Oh, sorry to hear that. Not fond of parties?”

“Nope. Was dragged here against my own will.”

“Ah, I see. What do you usually do then?”

“I play soccer.”

“Oh, right. Wooyoung did mention that you played silly games with balls,” he says with a small laugh and brings his red cup to his lips.

Jongho blinks.

Silly games? With balls? What? The fuck? Did this asshole really just insult him like that?

“I—wha-what? _Excuse me_?” Jongho’s got to make sure he heard that right. Because he feels something building up in his veins and getting ready to burst. And not in a good way.

Seonghwa finishes his drink and sets the cup down behind him. “KQ University’s soccer team is Babylon, right? I’ve seen them play a few times. Never understood it. It’s foolish,” he explains.

With each word that continues to come out of Seonghwa’s mouth, the further Jongho gets angrier. The longer he stands there and listens to him, the more he wants to punch him square in his pretty face. He considers just telling Seonghwa “_fuck you_” and walking away because he doesn’t have the time for this shit. Plan is thrown straight out of the window when Seonghwa says _one_ last thing that was just enough to get under Jongho’s skin to make him break.

When Jongho gets angry, he is known for having no control over his emotions. He reacts solely on impulse. So it isn’t a surprise when he snaps and begins throwing insults right back at Seonghwa. The shock on Seonghwa’s face is pleasant to see and he wishes he could hate how he felt some joyous rush run through him at it.

He isn’t quiet in the slightest either. His voice is strong and able to be heard clearly over the thrumming of the loud music. It unsurprisingly attracts a crowd as they gather to see what the fuss is all about. With Seonghwa and Jongho repeatedly attacking one another with their words, it creates a scene. One to for sure be talked about for the upcoming weeks.

Jongho hadn’t meant for their argument to become physical in any form, but it was like Seonghwa was _provoking_ him to. Especially with the way they started to push each other. 

And wow. Again. He fell for it.

He fell for Seonghwa.

“I dare you to say that again,” he grits out from behind his teeth. Their foreheads are touching, their fists hold the other's collar of their shirt, and they look into each other’s eyes with a fierce fire.

“Your. Team. Fucking. Sucks.” And Seonghwa pronounces each word harshly.

And with that, Jongho shoves him back. He pushes Seonghwa way too hard and he falls to the ground in an ungraceful heap. It causes the crowd forming to gasp and whispers start. Jongho frankly doesn't give any fucks about the scene forming. 

He probably looks like a madman as he stalks toward Seonghwa lying on the ground and gets down to straddle his hips to keep him from moving anywhere. Jongho reaches out and grabs Seonghwa by the collar of his shirt. It's his impulsiveness that takes over as he raises his free fist to aim it at Seonghwa's face, but it's Wooyoung who's running across the room, pushing through people to grab Jongho by the back of his shirt and pull him off of Seonghwa.

Wooyoung is breathing heavily as he gets in between Jongho and Seonghwa and he has to physically keep Jongho back from pushing him out of the way to attack Seonghwa again. "Jongho, stop!" He yells as he grabs onto Jongho's shirt again when Jongho tries to move him aside. "Please, Jongho! You've already done enough! Let's go! Let's just leave now!"

Jongho's eyesight is only on Seonghwa who still lies on the ground but now has his friend from before by his side. He looks spooked, frightened, threatened. And that's not enough for Jongho's anger that travels through his veins. He's itching to do _more_—to go _farther_. But now there are phones out and Wooyoung is pleading to him as his life depends on it.

So he taps out.

He lets out an angry scoff and forcefully shakes himself out of Wooyoung's grip. Then he turns around and begins to storm away. People move out of his way to form a path for him to leave and he doesn't stop walking until he reaches the door to go outside.

He can't see anything but red. His vision is blinded by his anger and urge to destroy. He knows he shouldn't let himself get like this. When people piss him off, it's difficult for him to hold back. And it can be dangerous, especially because he's a lot stronger than he looks and he can't control himself.

Wooyoung is following right after his tail when they go outside and he doesn’t say a word as he power walks across the lawn to Jongho’s car. 

Jongho doesn’t either, afraid that he’ll really blow up and start punching things. When they get to where Jongho parked, Wooyoung throws his hand out to Jongho. “Gimme’ the keys,” he says harshly and Jongho fishes them out of his pocket to give to Wooyoung with no argument.

Wooyoung takes the keys from him, opens the door, and gets in while Jongho follows after him, sliding into the passenger seat. He shoves the car key into the ignition and buckles himself, waiting for Jongho to do the same. Once Jongho does, he takes off without another word.

Jongho thinks they both sit fuming in anger for about twenty minutes before Wooyoung finally speaks out, probably knowing that Jongho wasn’t going to do it first.

“What the fuck was that back there, Jongho,” he asks.

Jongho hears the disappointment and anger in his voice. He doesn't blame him. “I’m pretty sure you already know the answer to that,” he replies.

“Was it because of what you texted me?”

Honestly? It’s a part of it, but not the main reason. “No and yes.”

It’s quiet for a few moments before Wooyoung says, “You know I have about an eighty percent chance of getting in now because of you. It’d be a mother fucking miracle if they still accept me.”

At that, Jongho cringes in on himself. He’d really been trying hard not to fuck it up for Wooyoung. He knew how much Wooyoung wanted this and like he’s been saying all along, he didn’t want to take away Wooyoung’s happiness. He hopes he still has a shot.

But at the same time that he’s apologetic to Wooyoung, he isn’t sorry for what he said to Seonghwa. He’ll never be. He refuses to be. Seonghwa deserved what was coming to him and if it had to be Jongho to put him in his place, then so be it. Sure, he didn’t really get to punch the guy, but he came real close to it. And that was more than enough for Jongho to feel satisfied.

“I’m sorry, Woo,” Jongho finally says sincerely. “But I’m not sorry for saying what needed to be said. If you really thought that I’d sit there and let him insult my team, you’re _dead fucking wrong_.”

Neither of them talks again for the rest of the car ride home.

**Author's Note:**

> If ya' wanna' talk pairings and possible prompts for me to write, hit me up on [CuriousCat](https://curiouscat.me/timeofsxrrow) or follow me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/timeofsxrrow) to DM me/tweet me! I post blurbs, headcanons, ideas, future WIPs, and other nsfw related goodies too! (I'm bit of an RT bot though.) I have a [separate Twitter account](https://twitter.com/yeosangharem) for fanart/complete nsfw, so if you're interested in that, feel free to follow me there as well! I also have it listed on my [profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/timeofsorrow/profile) of what groups I can/will write for! :)
> 
> (This was entered into the Party of Destiny fest, but I went over the deadline for submissions... So mine didn't get submitted since they went AWOL the past few weeks. :()


End file.
